


The Taste Of Burned Sugar and Starry Nights

by crucklecutters



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Obsession, Torture, and i couldnt get it out of my head, but not rlly, i dont need therapy i need to write fanfiction, i had this idea at 3am, idk how to tag, riko is a slightly better person???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucklecutters/pseuds/crucklecutters
Summary: Neil loved the magic Evermore displayed, he had always wanted to be a part of the Evermore and the Ravens, and he got the chance many many years ago. Now he's running from his father while his mother lay dead in a ditch for trying to keep him safe. He still got the invites to the Evermore every other year, but this year, he got an invite to Palmetto along with his friend Katelyn. However, this year isn’t like any other year as it’s the Queen’s 80th birthday, and she has made Palmetto host another carnival for her. He knows he can’t go as Kevin is a part of the Palmetto Foxes, and he was a key figure in his past and someone his mother would have yelled at him just for thinking about, but his mother’s dead, and he’s more lost than ever. He loved seeing the magic and adding his own illusions too making everything look grander. He loved soaking up the feel of everything and tasting the magic on the tip of his tongue. He just wonders if it would be worth dying to feel it all again.No knowledge of Caraval required I don't think, but if you get confused about something just ask in the comments and I will probably answer.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Katelyn, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Riko Moriyama, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing I'm just vibing ig, I haven't read Caraval in quite a long time so I'm prob gonna get a bunch of crap wrong, im not gonna say thank you to my friend for proof reading cuz im an ungrateful shit but my friend did proof read it, i plan to post like once every week or every other week idk yet

Abram stared at the ground. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing, but it didn’t matter. 

Her Majesty's Gown was a soothing presence as it shifted and changed so many times. Different colors and fabrics, shifting around in different suits and rags trying to urge him to keep moving, to get farther from his father’s worshipers that killed his mother. 

He never knew how much she loved him to render her mortal to kill. That revelation kept him stuck in place before Her Majesty’s Gown tightened the pocket where he kept the Reverie Key enough so he could feel it dig into his skin. 

He looked at the place where he buried his mother one last time, seeing bright yellow before he forcibly cleared his head and reached into the pocket where he kept the Reverie Key. 

He was on the shore of a beach in the Meridian Empire and had to travel farther inland to find a door with a lock. He gathered his things in his satchel, and headed forward, feeling Her Majesty's Gown shift. He knew it was something that helped him blend in, but he still felt grateful when he felt a hood pull over his head to hide his auburn roots that desperately needed a touch up. 

Abram found a locked door eventually and put in the Reverie Key. Then, Neil Josten arrived in a bar in The Conquered Isle Of Trisda.


	2. An Invitation, and A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neil!gets!an!invite!and!meets!riko!and!i!am!tired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh my friend proof red again except for like the last 10 sentences cuz she disappeared like a bitch

Neil stares at the paper Katelyn just handed him. She was jumping in excitement, oblivious to Neil’s panic.

Even if it wasn’t an Evermore invite and didn’t have his true name on it, it still invokes the same dread as if it did. He can hear his mother ripping it up and staring at its shreds as it burns. Neil knows he should rip it up and burn it, but he still wants to go. 

He wants to go _so badly_ but he knows he shouldn’t. Before he can pack his things and _run._

_Run._

_He needs to RUN-_

“This is the best!” Katelyn squealed, “We _have_ to go together.”

Neil was silent, still panicking. He wanted to go, but he could feel his mother screaming at him to _run_. If she were still here, she could get her handmaidens to drag him away. Away from Valenda.

But she isn't here anymore. She’s been dead for 2 years, and he knows he has to run, but he wants to experience magic again, not her mother’s making humans pledge loyalty to her, or his own twisting their heads to survive and taking advantage of them.

But magic that makes life seem beautiful again, magic twisting the stars into beautiful constellations, magic that makes colors seem brighter and bolder, and magic that tastes like burned sugar on his tongue.

“Neil, I met someone at the docks that might be able to get us- Neil. Are you okay?” Katelyn asked after seeing the expression of panic on his face.

Her voice brought him back to the present, back in his room above the bar they both worked at.

“I- I” _can’t_

“ _Neil_ ,” Katelyn said with so much hope in her eyes. He could usually tune out the emotions of the people around him, but Katelyn was so hopeful. Her eyes seemed to glow a pale blue, even though he knew her eyes were gray,

He couldn’t say no. Against his better judgement. He couldn’t say anything, he only gulped and nodded.

Katelyn beamed, “I know this boy that came in at the docks. He could help us get to Valenda! I think he also has an invite of his own. We can work together and win.”

“Isn’t that the same boy you gushed about?” Neil said, trying not to think about the impending carnival and the death warrant he might've just signed.

Katelyn blushed, “I- He is _very_ cute Neil. And he has the cutest laugh. And-”

“And you’re smitten with him,” Neil supplied, she had gone from blue to yellow to a deep cherry red.

“I- Fine I’m smitten with him,” Katelyn admitted but then she got a challenging glint in her eye, “But what about _your_ love life, Neil? Any cute boys or girls?”

“I- I don’t swing Katelyn,” Neil rolled his eyes.

“Not even one cutie had caught your eye?”

Neil shook his head.

Katelyn thought for a moment before moving on, “We have to pack for the journey, I don’t have many good dresses but maybe I can scrounge something up just for the occasion. What about you, I’ve never seen you wearing anything other than that.”

“It’s fine, this is all I need,” he didn’t understand what was wrong with his clothes, they were plain but that's how he liked it. Plus Her Majesty’s Gown could change into whatever suit he liked.

“Neil!” she sounded absolutely scandalized, “You’d be completely out of place! Everyone would stare at you and we absolutely cannot have your beautiful face disregarded due to your shabby outfit.”

He knew she did have a point, and that he would be out of place. He had Her Majesty’s Gown but Katelyn didn’t know that. And he knew she wouldn’t stop pestering him until he produced some clothes she accepted. He didn’t know if he could tell her he had a Fated Object however. That would lead to too many questions.

Questions that would lead to more questions. Questions that might uncover his past, because he knew Katelyn would be smart enough to connect the dots, even if she only had a few.

He sighed, “Hold on, Katelyn.”

He walked into the washroom he was provided when he first came to the inn. He could tell Her Majesty’s Gown was absolutely delighted to have free reign and make itself as fancy as it wanted. He didn’t spare a glance at the mirror and walked outback into Katelyn’s view.

Neil sighed, “Is this good?”

Katelyn gaped, “W- Where did you get that?”

“Doesn’t matter. But does this meet your standards?” Neil joked.

“Neil, look at yourself, you’d fit right into the palace nobles,” Katelyn exclaimed.

Neil looked down as his outfit, he was wearing a deep nearly black blue vest on top of a simple white long sleeve shirt with gold accents. With black trousers tucked into his knee high boots.

“Huh, maybe I would,” he murmured, “But I guess we should save this outfit for Palmetto.”

He walked back into the washroom and Her Majesty’s Gown sadly transformed back into its former state.

When he sat back down next to Katelyn, he asked, “So, how’s your crush gonna get us to Valenda?”

Katelyn blushed and said, “Well he came on a ship here from the coast of the empire, and he said he had connections so he could help us get to the palace!”

“Wait, it's taking place at the _palace!?_ ” Neil could feel his heart skip a beat and his mother yelling at him.

“I know right! We’re _so_ lucky to get invites. I heard that the only other people to get invites were nobles, and a few random people from all around the Meridian Empire.”

“Well shouldn’t we get everything set with your boy so we don’t miss the chance?” Neil sighed, but smiled weakly at Katelyn.

“We can get that set tomorrow. Now, we have a shift to work remember?” Katelyn giggled and dragged him down to the bar so they could start their shift.

~~~

Neil looked at how Aaron was glancing at Katelyn as she talked about how excited she was to see Valenda and the Meridian Empire. They were currently on the ship to a port on the coast of the Meridian Empire. Neil and Katelyn shared a room and Aaron was currently sitting across from them on the floor.

He looked as smitten with her as she was with him. Neil just hoped that Aaron wouldn’t be another part of Palmetto’s game, because if he was and broke Katelyn’s heart, Neil wouldn’t hesitate to kill him or the mastermind behind the game.

“Neil, aren’t you also excited to go see Valenda?” Katelyn asked.

“Oh, I just-, it’s just a lot to take in that I’m going back to Valenda,” Neil stuttered.

He didn’t have a lot of fond memories of the place, having to help his mother get the deck of cards and free his Uncle Stuart, the assassin, and getting the Reverie Key while being chased by his dad’s cult.

And before that, before they ran, his first memories of magic and blood. Watching his father tortue and burn people to death, watching the fates toy with humans, and having to watch them fawn over what they thought he would be able to do once he got control of his powers and became a full fledged fate instead of the ageless being he was, and still is-

“What do you mean _back to?_ ” Aaron shifted his now sharp gaze from Katelyn to Neil.

“Oh, ummm, I used to live in Valenda with my mom, but then she died and I took our family’s money and ran away here.” Neil sputtered.

Aaron accepted this, but it didn’t seem like he actually believed Neil.

“Are there any good places you know of that we should go? I want to see the ruins of when the Fates ruled, and what type of food there will be there. There probably won’t be any of the food we had on the Isle. Oooooooh I wonder what different spices you’ll find there,” Katelyn gushed.

“Oh, ummm. It’s hard for me to talk about. The city contains bad memories, and I’d rather not think about it,” it was true, but it also helped hide the fact he hadn’t been back to Valenda in about 300 years.

Give or take.

Katelyn accepted this wordlessly, then turned to Aaron and began asking about all the places he’s traveled to.

Neil tuned out their conversation and fell asleep. He usually wouldn’t be okay with sleeping near strangers, but Katelyn was there, and he trusted Katelyn. Even though he knew he shouldn’t.

~~~

_“Abram,” Mary hissed, “RUN”_

_Her jeweled eye patch glittered in the light, even though there was no light, Neil could see. Neil watched her cough up blood and her body turned to ash. Though he could still hear her words._

_RUN._

_That word kept repeating in his ears, even when all that was left of her was her jeweled eye patch. At some point, it wasn’t even only Mary’s voice. Her hand maiden’s voices also joined in._

~~~

Neil shot up, his eyes opening up to look around at his surroundings. His eyes first shot to the doors, but then he saw Katelyn looking at him with concern in her eyes. Aaron was nowhere to be found.

“Neil, are you ok?” She never asked about whatever the dreams were about, even though he knew she must’ve heard him muttering. 

“Fine, I’m,” he shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Fine.”

“You’ve said that after being hit in the head with a crate,” Katelyn scolded.

“Fine, I feel a little disoriented, but other than that, I feel fine,” Neil rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Katelyn smiled, “Anyways, Aaron said we’d arrive by tomorrow night, and we have about 3 days to get set up there before Palmetto starts.”

“Are we going to stay at an inn, or at the palace?”

“Neil, it’s on the invitation,” Katelyn giggled, “Did getting your head hit with a crate mess with your memory retention skills?”

“Maybe it did. Wait, who are you again?” Neil forgot about the invitation, but he could sense its presence in his satchel.

Katelyn laughed, “Well, I’ve lived in The Conquered Isle Of Trisda my whole life and got kicked out by my very wealthy and powerful family three years ago. I work at the bar and the dock, where I met Aaron a few weeks ago, and then we got invites to Palmetto. And,” she boopped him on the nose, “I’m your bestest bestest friend in the whole world.“

“We’re friends?”

“Neil! Of course we are. What kind of question even is that?”

“I’ve just never had a friend before,” Neil admitted, Kevin didn’t count.

Nor did Jean or Riko, they were just people he had to get along with to survive.

He didn’t see any of them much anyway before he and his mother ran, but they were notorious for helping to make the illusions that made Evermore so popular. Neil knew they were connected to the fates, but his mother never told him how, and his father never told him anything.

Riko had always been the best, but Kevin was a close second. Jean just did as he was told and stood in the background, but he never seemed like he was truly there, sometimes he looked like he was crying and sometimes it looked like he was the happiest person in the world. But if you really tried to focus on him you were just looking at a blur that looked like a human.

Or maybe that was his mind deceiving him, he only saw him once after all.

“Neil! Once in Valenda we have to go sightseeing together, no just moping around in your room like you did in the isles.”

Years of his mother telling him to stay in his room to not be seen and following her orders made him visibly cringe.

“Neil, it’ll be fine. If any one gives us trouble I can just beat them up,” Katelyn shot a thumbs up at him.

Neil tried to smile, “Thanks Katelyn.”

He could handle being in a large crowd, but in Valenda, where the Fates used to rule, where _Kevin_ is. He might’ve not been the most connected with the news of the world, but even he knew how Kevin Day ran away from Evermore and showed up and joined Palmetto. 

He would be in Valenda, and Riko could also be too. 

But the last time he saw them was about 1000 years ago, so they most likely didn’t recognize him.

Hopefully.

He also didn’t want to be seen by so many people that could be a part of his father’s cult.

But he also didn’t want to disappoint Katelyn. He was already breaking two of his mother’s biggest rules, so what was another one?

“We’ll get to Valenda by tomorrow night, right?”

“Mhmm, it’s about dusk right now. You slept for quite awhile,” Katelyn chuckled, “Are you trying to adjust your sleep schedule so you can get started right away the night they start Palmetto?”

“Mn,” Neil yawned, “No I’m just going to go back to sleep.”

“Lazy ass,” Katelyn teased.

“I’m tired, let me sleep in peace woman,” Neil yawned again., “Go bother Aaron, not me.”

“Good night Neil,” Katelyn reached over and ruffled his hair, ignoring his protests.

Neil laid on the bed and fell asleep to the lulling of the sea and the ship rocking back and forth.

He woke up once when Katelyn came back to their shared room, she didn’t notice him tense and awake.

Just crept into bed and went to sleep. Oblivious to Neil’s panic. Neil spent a minute reassuring himself that it was just Katelyn, and he needn’t panic.

He still had to teach himself how to breathe again before he went back to sleep.

~~~

He was in Valenda. Somewhere he never thought he’d be again. Somewhere he swore not to go again.

But against his better judgement, and his mother’s wishes, he was there.

He wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not, but so far it was okay. But he’s barely been in the city for more than an hour so far, and there was a lot that could go wrong in the next week.

Katelyn took his arm and dragged him away from the port. She did the same with Aaron, and together they went into the city.

Aaron said something about them needing to head to the castle but Katelyn shushed him.

“I know you’ve been all around the world Aaron, but this is my first time out of The Conquered Isle of Trisda. And I don’t want to go back to a stuffy castle filled with dumb nobles,” Katelyn said as she took in the world around them.

Aaron aquised, but if it was Neil asking, he probably would have dragged them there. He didn’t seem to like him very much.

Katelyn dragged them around to different food stands and paid for all the food, even though Aaron tried to pay for her.

Neil bit into a stick with glazed roasted sweet potatoes. He surveyed his surroundings, his instincts on a hair trigger.

He was okay with loud sounds and the chatter of the people around him, but the sound of people making loud shows of the sizzling cooking food, cutting things vigorously made him jump every time it happened.

It sounded too much like burning flesh, and the hacking of limbs.

Neil tried to tune out all the noise and focus on eating his glazed yams.

Katelyn then dragged them away to a little courtyard she found, and one that he recognized.

It was an overgrown courtyard filled with life like statues, Neil could feel the roasted yam in his stomach churning. He could remember _exactly_ why some of these people were turned to stone.

One was a servant that messed up one too many times. And they learned the price of making mistakes when working for the fates.

Now she was forgotten by all but Neil, who wished he didn’t know who she was. Who wished that she was just another face lost in the sands of time, but even covered in vines, chipped and cracked, he could still recognize her.

“I heard it was The Poisoner who turned these people to stone. I wonder how she did that,” Katelyn murmured.

“Maybe she gave them poison that turned them to stone,” Aaron looked at the statues with distaste.

“Oh, that would make sense,” Katelyn laughed nervously, “Neil, what do you think about it?”

“It’s… interesting,” Neil could remember the joy on Lola’s face as she forced the servant to eat a poisoned biscuit.

And the grin on her face when she told Neil what he might be able to do one day. How powerful of a fate he could be and how important he was to his father.

He hated her. Whenever he made a mistake, his father let her mutilate him with her knives.

Even worse, he let her use her poisons on him too. And he had to wait until they made someone take his place in his suffering.

Suddenly the statues became too much for him, “Katelyn, I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll find you guys later.”

Katelyn frowned, “Okay, see you later Neil.”

Neil walked out of view of where Katelyn and Aaron were sitting, and into an alleyway about a block from the courtyard.

He sat on the floor and tried taking it all in. Valenda was completely different then how he remembered it. The fate’s old stronghold was completely gone and the castle he saw in the distance seemed completely new.

He never had to step foot in his childhood home ever again, that fact was oddly reassuring, but he could see the Fallen Star temple in the distance, and that filled him with dread.

It seemed to be on the opposite side of the city in relation to the castle so hopefully, he never had to venture near it.

He took out the invitation from his bag.

He knew he should’ve looked at it sooner, but it just filled him with dread.

But at this point, he was already too far in to give up. So he looked at the slightly waterlogged card.

* * *

_Palmetto_

_**Neil Josten** _

_Valenda_

_Starts At Midnight_

_From the pen of Palmetto Masterpupeteer_

* * *

He let out a breath. 

He was going to Palmetto. He let his mind run at all the possibilities of what it would be like.

He gave up, there was no point at trying to guess what it would be like. He would just be disappointed if it didn’t live up to his expectations.

He walked back to the courtyard, trying not to look at the statues, and found the bench where he last saw Aaron and Katelyn.

All that was left was a note that was held in place by a rock. He must’ve lost track of time.

_We should be at the ruins of where the Fates used to live. If we aren’t, then we’re probably at the palace._

_-Katelyn_

The ruins weren’t far, but there was no way he was going there. He just decided to trek up to the palace.

His clothes were the same fashion they were as back at the Conquered Isle of Trisda.

He stuck out like a sore thumb as he walked towards the palace. He didn’t run, he was itching to though. But if he did, he’d attract too much attention from the people around him. More so than he already had by wearing rags in the wealthier part of Valenda.

Before he could duck in an alleyway, a carriage pulled up beside him.

His blood felt ice cold. He debated whether he should or shouldn’t, and thought it was too much of a risk.

He didn’t think he could outrun a carriage, and it would just bring more unwanted attention.

A figure stepped out of the carriage, he was wearing refined elegant clothes, but they were terribly disheveled.

He was holding an apple. It’s skin was a shiny white, but other than that there it seemed like a normal apple.

The person who stood across him was Riko Moriyama. 

“You look lost. Do you need help finding your way?” He asked sweetly, but his eyes were a dark brown void.

“I, umm, no. I’m heading to the palace, for uhh Palmetto,” Neil didn’t like the uncertainty in his voice, and how it turned his statement into a question.

His eyes turned icy, but he kept his words sweet, “Well, I live at the palace, and am going there currently. You can join me if you’d like.”

Neil didn’t know what game he was playing at, and whether or not Riko recognized him, but he saw no flash of recognition in his eyes.

And he lived at the palace, where Neil would be for the next week. He couldn’t draw attention to himself unless Riko put 2 and 2 together.

“No thanks, I’m fine walking,” Neil declined.

Riko laughed, “Good luck with Palmetto.”

There was no sincerity in his laugh or his tone. He went and got back in the carriage. Something fell out of his pocket.

Neil froze, “You dropped this.”

Riko waved him off, and rode off in the direction of the castle.

Neil stared at the luckless coin in his palm. Fates used them to track people they were interested in, and when you spun them, they showed which Fate the coin belonged to.

Neil had one from his mother, just in case they ever got separated. He still has it, right next to where he kept her jeweled eyepatch.

Neil took a second to spin the one Riko just left.

The Prince of Hearts.

Neil breathed out a sigh of relief, it wasn’t his father.

As he walked to the castle his mind drifted as he thought about why exactly Riko had a luckless coin.

He briefly pondered whether or not Riko was the Prince of Hearts.

He scrapped that idea however, when he and his mother had gotten the deck and released his uncle, he looked through all the cards.

And Riko wasn’t in the deck.

~~~

“Neil there you are,” Katelyn waved at him.

She and Aaron were waiting at the main gate to the castle.

“Hey Katelyn.”

They went up to the guard to be let in.

“Names?”

“Aaron Minyard,” he showed the guard his invite.

She checked her list and nodded.

“Katelyn Lilya.”

She nodded again when Katelyn showed her invite.

“Neil Josten,” he showed her his invite.

“You’re not on the list,” the guard stated.

His heart skipped a beat.

Katelyn gaped, “He better be on the list, he’s the, uh, fiance of the crown prince!”

Neil shot a horrified look to Katelyn.

The guard just shrugged and let them pass.

“Katelyn!” Neil hissed right when they were out of earshot of the guard.

Aaron huffed out a laugh, “You do realize the prince has a reputation for killing anyone in his path to the throne right?”

“Shit! Sorry Neil,” Katelyn went pale.

“It’s fine, just as long as the guard doesn’t spread the word,” Neil couldn’t really care whether or not a murderous prince came after him.

Just another inconvenience in a very long line of problems.

~~~

_Word’s gotten to me that you’re my fiance. I’m sure you know of my rather controversial reputation. I don’t know what you think you’re going to accomplish, but since news of my rather sudden engagement has spread through the castle. I can’t exactly kill you yet. Wear this on the opening night of Palmetto._

_-R_

Neil stared at the box that was given to him. He didn’t want to open it, feeling as though he would find a severed head instead of clothes.

A day had passed since Katelyn made up the lie that he was the crown prince’s fiance.

And in that day, everyone in the palace knew of their ‘engagement.’

He had a day to decide if he wanted to run or not. The Reverie key was a heavy weight in his pocket. 

~~~

Neil walked with Katelyn and Aaron into the party. He was still wearing Her Majesty's Gown, but the same outfit as the one the prince provided.

Just in case he had to run.

At one point, he got separated from Katelyn and Aaron, so he just hung at the edges of the party.

He saw who he thought was Aaron walking away from the party into a courtyard where there were less people.

“Hey Aaro- you’re not Aaron.”

“Really, I’ve been told I look exactly like him,” the stranger said with no emotion in his voice.

Neil didn’t think they looked like each other much, the only reason he mistaken him first was because of the blond hair and short stature.

Other than that, they had completely different mannerisms and the person standing across from him was smoking tobacco.

“Are you brothers, and if so why didn’t you come with him?” Neil was starting to think this was a part of the game.

“We’re twins, and I’m not in control of what he does.”

“Huh, well what's your name?”

“Andrew, are we done with this conversation yet?” He flicked a piece of ash towards Neil.

Neil took that as his cue to leave.

When he walked back into the party, he was greeted by the sight of Riko Moriyama.

“My dearest fiance, may I have this dance?” Brown eyes stared at him expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the author so i can change the geography cuz i dont remember where the courtyard was and i cant get a hold of legendary sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> also im proabably not gonna post for like another week


	3. The Game Is Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riko!is!a!slimy!piece!of!shite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend proof red again theres that ig im still not grateful tho

Neil forced down the panic in his throat and accepted the offer to dance.

“So, would you like to offer an explanation to this situation?” Riko whispered into his ear as Neil panicked.

“I- I didn't intend for this to happen. After Palmetto I can get out of your hair as quickly as I can,” Neil wished he could just disappear.

“Or I can just stage a little accident for you,” Riko murmured into his ear.

Neil could feel the burning stares of everyone watching them dance, but he couldn’t care less, he could only focus on the melody and not slipping up.

“But, that would lead to the queen putting the pieces together and charging me with murder, so you have to play my lovestruck little fiance,” Neil could feel Riko’s annoyance at that fact, but then it disappeared.

Neil wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

“Or,” Riko began.

A small smile played on his lips.

“Or?” Neil stumbled a little, but felt Riko’s hand on his back to stabilize him.

“Find out who the Masterpuppeteer is and tell me.”

“I- ok,” Neil let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn’t something impossible.

“And then we can declare our engagement as part of the game,” Riko smiled sweetly.

Neil nodded.

“But first we have to make it convincing,” Riko grinned at him.

Neil didn’t know what that meant until Riko kissed him.

Neil’s first hint should’ve been the ties to his past.

Neil’s second hint should’ve been the coin.

Neil’s third hint should’ve been how he didn’t want to stop kissing him.

Neil’s fourth hint should’ve been how he tasted heartbreak and blood.

He pushed Riko away the second he felt Riko bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Everyone at the party was frozen in place except for Neil and Riko, though he thought he saw a flash of blond hair moving.

He saw Riko lick the ruby red blood from his lip.

“You can’t be the Prince of Hearts. That’s impossible,” Neil muttered.

Riko laughed, “It very much isn’t.”

“Why didn’t I die right then and there then,” Neil challenged, he thought his heart would be racing, but it just beat ever so slowly.

“You won’t, unless you don’t find out who the Masterpuppeteer is and tell me, just a little bit of incentive to make sure you don’t run,” Riko caressed Neil’s cheek.

Neil slapped him away, he was furious.

He was ageless, but he could still be killed And he wouldn’t accept death at the hands of Riko.

“Don’t be a child, you might only have 5 days left to live after all,” he acted as if Neil accepting his fate would be the rational thing to do.

Neil fumed as Riko walked off, and everyone resumed dancing as if nothing happened as he walked to the edge of the party.

His mother told him all about each of the fates, and he knew how Riko symbolized unrequited love and irrevocable mistakes.

He knew about his powers too, how he could control emotions, stop heartbeats, and how his kiss was fatal to all but his true love.

He now knew how Riko was connected to his past, and the fact he was a fate made him a much bigger threat.

He could contact his father most likely anytime, and since he was out of his card prison, so could his father.

So could Lola.

So could Romero.

Neil couldn’t breathe. He had to run, but then he would be dead anyways.

He was panicking, but his heart didn’t speed up. He only felt the same beat, slower than he’s ever felt it.

“Not so happy engagement?” A voice said beside him.

Neil took in a few uneven breaths as he shot a glare towards the short man beside him.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“I know.”

“Then why’d you ask?” Neil snapped.

“It's the only interesting thing that's happened at the palace,” he said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“My life is not your source of enjoyment,” Neil snarled.

Before Andrew could respond, Katelyn appeared.

“Neil, what just happened,” she hissed.

Before she noticed Andrew, he walked away. 

“It’s hard to explain, but we’re sorta engaged now?”

Katelyn gaped, “What the- Neil just tell me. You aren’t going to get _killed_ for this are you?”

“I won’t get killed,” Neil lied.

“Neil,” she raised his eyebrow at him.

“It’s fine, I’m _fine._ Katelyn, let it go.”

She still looked skeptical but didn’t push it.

~~~

A dark skinned woman came in on a unicycle at the chime that signaled midnight.

She wore iridescent makeup that glowed blue and gold, and simple commoners clothes.

“All of those who received an invite to Palmetto head back to your rooms, there you will find the first clue. And remember, it’s just a game, so don’t get lost in the fiction,” she grinned mischievously and cycled back out.

A quarter of the party quickly ran to where they lived in the castle, Neil and Katelyn included.

He reached his bed and saw an envelope on it.

It was bright orange with an ivory piece of parchment inside it.

* * *

_The path to victory is lined with_

_mistakes and regrets_

_It will cause you to_

_question your sanity and the people around you_

_Your first clue leads to_

_forgotten faces_

_Clue number two leads to_

_forgotten memories in the rubble_

_Number three leads to_

_a past best left uncovered_

_And four will cost you_

_things you hold precious_

_Finally number five will lead to_

_a path forgotten_

_No one is guaranteed to succeed_

_But if you do_

_the Masterpuppteer will be the first person you see_

* * *

Neil walked out to find Katelyn pacing around in the hallway.

“Neil! What do you think the first clue means?” Katelyn asked.

Neil thought for a second, “I think I know where to go, come on.”

“Really? Where?” Katelyn asked as they walked out into the street.

“The overgrown courtyard.”

“Ooooh- Neil look at the stars,” Katelyn pointed up at the stars.

Neil looked up at the constellations that were moving up in the sky. The stars moved and shifted constantly.

Everything looked brighter and sharper. Everything was tinged with magic, though if he squinted he could see right through it.

He didn't. He just took it all in.

He saw a stand selling spun sugar that no one noticed. There were plenty of other stands with long lines, but there was no one even looking at it.

The man running the stand noticed his stare, and waved at him.

Katelyn followed his gaze and after a second dragged him there.

“How much does a stick of spun sugar cost?” Katelyn chirped.

“Last lie you told,” the man said.

Katelyn looked very confused but complied, “That I said that one girl’s dress was pretty when it actually looked very ugly.”

The man laughed and handed her a stick of spun sugar, “What about you?”

“I don’t really like sweets,” Neil muttered.

Katelyn said bye to the man, and they walked away. Katelyn took a bite of her spun sugar and her eyes widened.

“Neil!”

“Hmm?”

“The lights look like hearts!” Katelyn jumped up and down in excitement.

She took another bite of her spun sugar.

She squealed, “Now they look like stars! What do you the roasted meat does!?”

Neil just raised an eye at her, “Do you just want to go around with Aaron and go to all the concession stands?”

“I- maybe,” she admitted, “But I want to help you solve the puzzle, that’s the whole reason we’re here!”

“How about we go off on our own and meet up at the end of each night. Then we can review what we’ve figured out?” Neil suggested.

“Oooh that could work.”

“You could also drag Aaron with you.”

Katelyn blushed and shoved him, “Fuck off.”

“Oh hey! Is that Aaron?” Neil meant it as a joke, but then he actually saw Aaron.

“I know that’s a trick,” she rolled her eyes.

“What’s a trick?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing,” she shot a glare at Neil.

Katelyn started telling Aaron about the spun sugar, and Neil slipped away towards the courtyard.

As he walked towards the courtyard, he inhaled the scent of magic in the air. He wished he could enjoy it carelessly, but his heartbeat felt slow, reminding him of the fact his life was at stake.

That made him walk a little faster.

At one point, he saw a familiar dark skinned girl holding candied apples.

“Hey, weren’t you the one who announced the start of Palmetto?”

She grinned, ”And aren’t you the prince’s cute fiance?”

“Unfortunately,” he muttered.

“He’s a huge ass. I’m Dan by the way,” she stuck out her hand.

“I’m Neil,” he awkwardly shook her hand.

“Would you like a candied apple?”

“Depends on what it costs,” he glanced warily at the apples.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Already gotten a chance to head to one of the other stands?”

“My friend got some spun sugar,” he said.

“I love the spun sugar. Matt really makes the best,” she said, “a candied apple costs the first person that broke your heart.”

“I’ve never had my heart broken,” he stared at her confused.

She frowned, but handed him a candied apple.

“Remember that time passes quickly during Palmetto,” she called after him as she walked away.

He continued walking towards the courtyard, debating whether or not to actually take a bite out of the candied apple.

At one point he did, and immediately the world changed.

Everything dulled, and looked like stone. The only color were the scattered patches of green moss littered in the cracks of buildings.

Then the world returned brighter than before.

Neil took that as a hint he was going on the right path.

He took another bite of the candied apple and savored it, even though he thought it was too sweet.

The world turned gray and green again, but he ignored it.

When he reached the courtyard, he only saw a few other people, where when he was here with Katelyn and Aaron a few days ago it was completely deserted.

He was here, but now what. This was the first clue, the forgotten faces.

He took another bite of the candy apple to see if there was anything he missed.

But there was nothing, everything only became brighter.

He had gone in the right direction, but now where would he go?

He absentmindedly peeled the candy off of the apple as he walked around the courtyard, avoiding looking at the faces of the statues.

He smelled the familiar scent of smoke and his feet drew him towards it.

Then, he found an alive familiar face, snacking on a hoard of candy while scribbling in a journal.

“How many secrets did you have to exchange to get all of that?” Neil asked the figure sitting on the bench.

The figure tensed slightly, before putting away his journal, and Neil saw it wasn’t a journal.

It was a book on the fates.

“None,” Andrew said, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

Neil scoffed, “Then what did you have to exchange?”

“A few truths.”

“Did you come just for the food?” Andrew didn’t seem concerned finding the answers to the next clue.

“Once you’ve already seen it all before, it gets old quickly,” Andrew shrugged.

“You’ve been before!?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, have you met the Masterpuppeteer before? Do you know who they are?”

Andrew was silent for a moment, “They’re a monster.”

Neil looked at him confused, “I don’t think a monster would make something so beautiful. I feel like they would use their magic for something bad. Like the fates had done.”

Andrew’s face twisted when Neil said beautiful, “Go play your little game then.”

Neil shrugged and walked away, but not before noticing Andrew pick up his book again and started scribbling again.

~~~

Neil absentmindedly walked down a familiar path through the courtyard. He felt the blood drain from his face when he realized where he arrived.

The ruins of his childhood home. There were a few stands scattered around the rubble.

_Clue number two leads to forgotten memories in the rubble.._

Neil felt sick when he remembered that. 

The night still smelled of sugar, but it was too sweet. 

Too rotten.

Neil gagged, and pinched his nose, but that just made him taste the rotten air.

He solved the first two clues, but now where would the third lead.

The first two both had to do with the Fates, Lola’s statues and where the Fates used to reign.

If he didn’t have Riko’s threat riding on his shoulders, he would’ve given up on the game and just went to each of the stands to get snacks every night and watched the stars. Then he would run as far as he could away from this cursed place and cursed game.

But he had to solve each of the clues.

He had to revisit his past.

But he took the time to look up at the stars again, trying to enjoy the overly sweet scent in the air just in case he died in a few days.

He just took the time to head to one of the stands littered throughout the rubble.

The stand was filled with all sorts of popped corn: caramel, cheesy, salty, buttery, and a lot more he didn’t recognize.

“How much does one cost?” Neil asked the man running the stand.

“The last thing you did nice for someone, or what was a nice thing someone did for you?” He chirped.

“Oh, my friend Katelyn stopped me from getting punched.”

“Is she here too?” He asked.

“Yes, but she’s probably going to every concession stand getting food right now.”

He nodded and handed Neil some buttery popped corn.

“How are you enjoying Palmetto so far? I remember my first time here, it was amazing,” he sighed happily.

“You were a player here before you were a performer?” Neil asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I’m Jeremy by the way.”

“I’m Neil,” he still felt weird saying it, the more he said it the more real it felt.

He had never been the same person for more than a year.

But he’d been Neil for more than 2 years.

And he wasn’t sure if he could let go of it.

But that might not matter anyways.

“Well, Neil. I hope you enjoy Palmetto,” Jeremy waved Neil goodbye as Neil went back to walking through the ruins for more clues.

There was a set of stairs leading up to nothing, but he still remembered what it looked like before.

And he remembered when he came down those stairs and saw his father burn a man to death.

And he remembered how mad his father was when he interrupted his work.

And remembered the punishment his father gave him.

He absentmindedly touched the burn scar on his shoulder and shuddered.

Then, he walked to a room where it’s pillars were still up.

Sort of.

It used to be the dining room, but people only ever ate in it once a week.

He never liked it, because his father always thought that he did something wrong.

And let Lola discipline him for his supposed mistake.

He turned his eyes towards another room.

But it was so destroyed, that only half of a wall and shelf remained.

A few scattered shattered bottles lined the shelf, and a few were still filled with liquid. There were a few rotten plants in pots around the room.

They were Lola’s experiments, trying to see what she could make that would lead to the most painful experience possible, or something that would loosen up someone’s tongue.

She was as sadistic as his father, and might’ve even been more. 

He wondered whether or not either of them were out.

Riko is, and so is his uncle Stuart.

It all filled Neil with dread. He quickened his pace around the ruins. He wanted so badly to run, but his heart beating the same slow pace kept him from that.

_Beat._

_._

_Beat._

_._

_Beat._

He tried to match his breathing to his heartbeats.

_Inhale._

_._

_Exhale._

_._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_._

_Inhale._

He could hear his mother yelling at him to run as he choked on his own breath.

He stumbled and sat onto the remains of a wall that stood about a foot and a half high.

“Having a panic attack?” A short figure with a rolled cigarette in his mouth asked.

He sat down on the same wall as Neil.

“Shut,” he tried to suck in another breath, “up.”

He inhaled the scent of smoke and it calmed him a little. He kept trying to even out his breaths, and he was successful.

Andrew offered Neil a rolled cigarette, and after hesitating, Neil took it.

He lit it up with a lighter he kept on him at times, he hated fire so he lit it as fast as he could.

“Didn’t know rubble could evoke such a reaction in someone, I guess you’ve solved the second clue,” the words sounded like a question, but the way he said it made it sound like a statement.

Neil inhaled more smoke and thought of his mother, “Maybe.”

They stood in comfortable silence as Neil was lost in thought. Andrew was staring at him, but Neil didn’t notice.

As he inhaled the smoke, he thought of when he burned his mother’s body after she died. He hated fire, but she told him to do it, as it would make her body harder to identify.

At some point, Neil broke the silence, “If Palmetto is so boring for you, why did you come?”

Andrew didn’t answer at first, “Because it’s slightly less boring than doing nothing.”

Neil didn’t understand why exactly Andrew found it boring, considering he knew the answers to the first clue already and was there before him, even when he made so many stops to get snacks.

And, he knew where the second clue led because of Neil. He would be concerned about Andrew beating him at Palmetto, but he made it clear to Neil that he couldn’t care less about the game.

But, maybe he could get Andrew to help him with the game so he could have more time to enjoy the magic.

“Why _did_ the rubble invoke such a strong reaction from you?” Andrew asked.

“Bad memories,” Neil muttered.

Andrew was silent for a moment.

“Aaron said he went to the Conquered Isle of Trisda, and he picked up two bar workers that got invitations to Palmetto and decided to bring them along,” Andrew leaned in and raised an eyebrow at him, “And now a nobody from a nowhere bar on an island where invitations were never supposed to go, you have a past connected to the ruins of a fate stronghold, and is now the one closest to solving the game.”

Neil could feel his blood freeze, and he struggled to keep up the illusion of his brown eyes.

“You’re not adding up,” Andrew concluded.

“I’m not a math problem for you to solve,” Neil’s mouth moved before his brain even processed his own words.

“But I’ll still solve you,” Andrew was still staring at him intently.

Neil was reeling at how quickly Andrew put it together. His mother always told him never to underestimate people, yet Neil had done just that.

He underestimated the five foot tall man in front of him, and that just might’ve led to him being found out.

And the fact that he knew Andrew was knowledgeable on the Fates, he knew about what the rubble used to be, the forgotten faces of the victims of the Poisoner, and his book on the Fates.

This was one of the biggest red flags he’d ever seen, but he couldn’t run.

_He couldn’t run._

Running was how he survived, and because of Riko he couldn’t run anymore. 

Because if he did run, he’d be running right to his death.

“You look like a rabbit,” Andrew remarked, “like you’re gonna bolt at any second.“

Neil glared at him.

Andrew rolled his eyes, “Can I have your popped corn if you’re not going to eat it.”

“You had a pile of food earlier, just go to Jeremy’s stand.”

Andrew just shrugged and walked away, though not in the direction of any stand.

Neil glanced puzzledly at the stands and then back at Andrew, but when he looked back at Andrew, he was nowhere to be found.

Neil narrowed his eyes, Jeremy said that he was once a player at Palmetto, and Andrew said he was too.

Andrew could just be another part of the game, or he could’ve just been a very perceptive player.

Neil didn’t know which one was worse.

The rolled cigarette Andrew gave him finally burnt to a stub and he dropped it and shoved a handful of popped corn in his mouth.

Nothing happened at first, but then he looked up at the sky and the stars looked as if they were falling.

At one point, one fell in front of him. 

A shining golden star sat in front of him.

A fallen star sat in front of him.

Neil made no move to pick it up.

He didn’t move at all.

He just stared at it.

He hated the game with a burning passion, and he didn't know what the Masterpuppeteer was planning, but he wished he did. Wished he could run.

But he gave up on wishing a long time ago.

Now, he had to focus on surviving.

He finally moved from his position of staring at the fallen star, and stared back at the paper with the clues on it.

He wanted to rip it up as he stared at clue three, “ _a past best left uncovered._ ”

Clues four and five both made his blood run cold.

He didn’t like the implications that he would lose things he holds precious.

He could be losing anything, his life, his humanity, ect.

And number five, “ _a path forgotten._ ”

He pondered it for a moment, but he shook his head.

The only path he remembered that he didn’t go down was the one his father planned for him, him becoming a full fledged Fate and helping him do his dirty work.

He shouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , dwell on the future, even though that was how he and his mother survived for centuries.

He just thought about how much time he had left that night. 

It felt like it had been only an hour or two so far, but Dan said time ran faster during Palmetto.

He didn’t know how many hours he had left in the night.

He knew he had to hurry, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

He hesitantly picked up the star.

It was warm, uncomfortably warm.

It was heavy, and he wondered if it was made out of real gold.

It could’ve, maybe Palmetto got the funds from the crown.

Neil didn’t care, it probably would disappear the moment he solved the third clue.

He looked up at the sky, and watched the stars move and make more constellations, but he couldn’t seem to make out any pictures.

They moved and swirled like smoke, and for a second he thought he could still smell the smoke from the cigarette Andrew gave him.

Neil thought about whether or not he could make illusions that could make the stars move.

He didn’t think he could, but he made the illusion of a few stars swirl around his fingers for a brief moment.

But, then he heard something behind him, he quickly put his hand down and dissipated the stars.

“Hello?” Neil said cautiously.

“Hello,” a girl in a black dress said.

She had white hair that transitioned into rainbow pastels and held a thick book that was bound in black leather.

She had a kind smile, but eyes that held something dark in them.

“Are you another performer for Palmetto?” Neil asked cautiously.

She laughed, “Sort of. I’m Renee, I record the history of Palmetto through pictures in my journal.“

Neil’s ears perked up, “I’m Neil. May I see?”

Her eyes grew unfocused, “Not yet.”

Neil slumped and watched as she chewed her lip.

Renee started to draw in her journal, the strokes of her pen sounded calming, but Neil was on edge.

_What is she doing?_ He wondered.

He was getting nowhere, and it seemed like Renee would be of no help to him.

Nel huffed, annoyed, and started to walk away from the ruins.

“Neil,” Renee called after him, “I might be able to show you parts of my journal tomorrow night.”

Neil didn’t answer and kept walking, excitement coursing through him. 

He might be able to figure out who the Masterpuppeteer was if Renee gave him enough information, but she also could give him false information so he just continued on to solve the third clue.

His feet led him to the second clue, Neil wajered it could lead him to the third.

His feet carried him through the paths of Valenda, weaving in and out of semi familiar alleyways and streets.

He walked past many stands filled with different snacks and drinks.

For a second he thought he saw Andrew getting cider from an apple themed stand, but when he turned to check.

There was no one at the stand except for the person running it.

Neil just shook his head and continued walking.

At some point the night stopped smelling like sugar and the wind chilled.

Neil had zoned out as he walked. He was aware of the world around him, but not the buildings.

He was standing at the entrance of the Fallen Star church.

His father’s cult gathering place.

And he could hear familiar voices coming from the inside.

He knew this was where he was supposed to go, but he didn’t want to go inside.

Where there would be statues of his father, where if someone looked closely, they could see the resemblance between Neil and the Fallen Star.

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and walked in.

There he saw Riko Moriyama, Jean Moreau, Kevin Day, and Andrew.

The only one who seemed to notice him was Andrew as Riko was yelling at Kevin in a language Neil didn’t understand.

Andrew looked like he was about to intervene at first, but when Neil came in he just said, “Riko, I think your fiance is here.”

“Best not do anything rash,” Andrew clucked his tongue at him.

Riko glared at him, but then Kevin, Riko and Jean turned his gaze towards Neil..

There was no recognition in Kevin’s eyes, and Riko froze at the sight of him though there wasn’t any recognition in his eyes either, he didn’t seem like he put things together yet.

But Jean.

There was recognition in those eyes as he mouthed his name.

_Nathaniel._

Riko, Kevin, and Andrew didn’t notice this.

Neil stood frozen, he’d only seen Jean once, while he had seen Riko and Kevin many times before.

_How could he have recognized me._

“Well, this is a surprise,” Riko said in an overly honeyed voice, “What is my wonderful fiance doing here?”

Riko sounded every bit the caring fiance, and by the look on Kevin’s and Jean’s faces, they didn’t know it was an act, and they were very surprised at Riko’s behavior.

Andrew, however, radiated waves of annoyance at Riko’s words.

“This is where the third clue led,” Neil, thankfully, did not stutter.

Kevin looked slightly impressed, while Andrew narrowed his eyes.

Riko looked delighted however, while Jean still stood frozen in shock. His eyes darted from Riko to Neil, and his hands trembled slightly.

Neil just stood there awkwardly, trying not to look at the statue of his father in the background.

Andrew dragged Kevin past Neil and towards the exit, but when he passed Neil he dragged Neil by his collar and whispered in the ear.

“When the night is over, meet me in the overgrown courtyard.”

Neil froze, and stared at the figures walking away, he could feel poison ivy green radiating off of Riko.

Neil flinched as Riko leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Don’t trust Andrew or Kevin.”

“As if I can trust you,” Neil shot back, even though he knew he shouldn’t trust Andrew nor Kevin.

Riko scoffed, “I hold your life in my hands, and I wouldn’t lead you in the wrong direction when I need you to do something for me.”

Neil glared at him, and didn’t reply.

Riko smirked, sauntered out, and motioned for Jean to follow him.

Jean did but on his way past Neil, he muttered, “You should’ve ran.”

Neil tensed at those words, he didn’’t know if Jean would tell Riko his true identity.

He could only hope as he walked out and ran as far as he could away from the church. The church could have led to the fourth clue, but Neil couldn’t stand being in the church any longer.

He ran towards the courtyard but didn’t head in yet. Even when he smelled the scent of smoke beckoning him closer.

He debated whether or not he should meet up with Andrew, as the sky turned light purple and pink.

The sun hadn’t come up yet, but Neil knew the night was over, the night felt like it was half as short as usual.

He couldn’t trust Andrew. He was probably just another part of the game, considering how he was already at the church with Kevin, who was a performer at Palmetto.

But, he could still provide hints and lead Neil in the right direction, so he went in.

The sun rose and cast everything in a golden light, making it look like there was a halo around Andrew’s head.

“You’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will prob update on sundays but if i miss an update on sunday I will prob update the next week
> 
> also im and absolutely inadequete are writing characters in character so -w-


End file.
